The use of electronic networks to convey information among networked users has undergone an enormous amount of growth in recent years. The ability to transfer data using computer applications, such as, for example, electronic mail (“e-mail”) and file transfer protocol (“FTP”) programs, has become increasingly important in personal, and especially, business communications. Electronic communication services have become invaluable to individual and business concerns.
E-mail is a well-known means of communication for individuals and businesses with access to computers and Internet connections. When a user establishes an account with an e-mail service provider, e.g., America Online™ or Hotmail™, the user is assigned a unique e-mail address, e.g., someone@inter.net. Another individual can send a message to the user by entering the user's e-mail address along with the message and sending it via the Internet. E-mail can provide almost instant message delivery among individuals and businesses over vast distances for very little or no cost.
Despite the advantages of e-mail, there are drawbacks. E-mail messages are insecure, and can be intercepted en route by unknown third parties. Individuals and businesses who communicate electronically need to know that their messages are private, and that they can rely on the address to correctly identify the sender and/or recipient.
FTP allows a user to transfer files between two computers, generally connected via a network. If a system has FTP and is connected to a network, a user can access files available on connected computer systems. FTP allows for the easy transfer of large numbers of files, for instant access to files, and file sharing by many individuals over vast distances.
Despite the advantages of FTP, there are drawbacks. It may be difficult to keep files to be transferred secure and to control the flow of the electronic files. Individuals and businesses who use FTP for file sharing need to know that their files are kept private and that they can correctly identify the requestor and source of the file.
In addition to e-mail and FTP programs, other types of data transfer are employed in business communications. For example, buying and selling goods online, electronic finds transfer, online advertising, and accessing business information resources, is known as electronic commerce (E-commerce). E-commerce can improve the efficiency of current business processes and provide opportunities to widen existing customer bases. As the number of Internet users continues to expand, E-commerce has the potential to be the source of all extraordinary amount of revenue growth. In order to realize this potential, a variety of communication services and features will be required for E-commerce, which traditionally have been available in physical communication channels.
The United States Postal Service (USPS), an independent establishment of the executive branch of the U.S. government, provides many E-commerce features through a variety of document and package delivery services. The USPS is widely recognized as a secure and reliable means for sending and receiving packages and mail used for both personal and business transactions. Packages and mail sent via the USPS are time-stamped with an official postmark, which provides the recipient with proof of the time the item was sent. Additionally, once a package or mail item is placed with the USPS, the item is no longer in the sender's control, and thus cannot be recalled. Furthermore, packages and mail sent through the USPS are protected from third-party tampering by Federal laws.
In contrast, electronic communication services and E-commerce services currently do not provide these features. Additional security enhancements, such as authenticating the identities of the parties involved in a transaction and/or providing assurance to the recipient that a received message has not been altered, may also be required for these services to reach their full potential.
To ensure the vitality and growth of electronic communication services and E-commerce services, individuals and businesses need a secure way to communicate and conduct business electronically. Without trustworthy channels of communication, many potential participants in electronic communication and E-commerce may be unwilling to send sensitive information electronically.
In light of the foregoing, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for electronic communication services and E-commerce services providing a level of security which meets or exceeds the current level offered by the existing physical package and mail delivery services. In addition, it is also desirable to provide a system for communicating electronically that provides a secure and reliable way to conduct transactions electronically.